Almas destinadas
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Por un error, sus almas no se encontraron cuando debían. Pero ya era la hora, era el destino/ sexto fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


"El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Julio: GreEgipt.**

 **Leve insinuación:** turpan.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** magia negra y dioses y Hera.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el señor a quienes vendimos nuestra alma **(?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, notando que el avión ya había aterrizado, y él, llegado a su destino. Se levantó del asiento, mientras algunos pasajeros ya estaban amontonándose en la entrada para salir. Comparado con ellos, parecía que se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para irse.

En realidad se estaba lamentando; deseaba ver desde lo alto las luces de la ciudad de El Cairo en la noche, pero el sueño gano la batalla y despertó ya en tierra. Una gran pena.

Saliendo, vio como el grupo de gente buscaba sus maletas o se peleaban con otro por el parecido con su posesión. No fue difícil en su caso, pues era azul con blanco y tenía unos rasguños de gato que se notaban levemente. Lo tomo con gesto despreocupado, caminando por el pasillo a la salida.

Taxis esperaban en las afueras, o desconocidos con letreros que tenían el nombre de alguien en específico, menos él. Dio con el suyo, cuando una gran familia fue a recibir a una pareja que pasaba al lado.

El hombre que estaba enfrente de él era de tez bronceada, casi de su misma altura, cabello castaño corto y ojos ámbar. Por su cara, pudo deducir que no estaba muy contento con estar esperando a una persona desconocida a las dos de la mañana.

−¿Profesor Heracles Karpusi?−asintió mudamente. Vio como lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, soltando un chasquido con los dientes−mejor sígame, "profesor".

La forma en que dijo su profesión, no le extrañaba. Era común que su aspecto diera a decir otra cosa. Ya lo habían confundido con un vago, un estudiante drogado, incluso un zombi (eso ya era exagerar).

Siendo de tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello marrón oscuro con un rulo que se dividía en dos por sobre su cabeza. Llevaba una camisa celeste con la bandera de su país, y la chaqueta que uso al inicio del viaje, amarrado. Por no decir su rostro de cansancio. Muy desaliñado, en conclusión.

−No se quede atrás−le reclamo, pero no recibió respuesta, sacándole un gruñido−si le interesa, soy Sadiq Adnan−se presentó.

Otro asentimiento. Siguió al otro hasta un auto Ford color rojo, bonito por fuera, pero no llamaba suficiente su atención como lo hacían las estrellas en ese momento.

El claxon lo saco de sus divagaciones, entrando por el lado de copiloto al automóvil de un muy molesto Sadiq.

La lastima paso por su mente, pensando, que se apresuraba y amargaba con tanta facilidad, que cegaba su posibilidad de admirar tan bellos astros esa noche.

No despego su vista de las perlas del cielo, de sus constelaciones y de la misma luna. Una noche tan bella…

Sus parpados se iban cerrando, cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo…

 _Se encontraba en el suelo, agonizante, pues el dolor que lo envolvía al cubrirse por esa túnica. El veneno lo quemaba, insoportable y la risa de la mujer que pasó toda su existencia haciéndolo miserable resonaba en sus oídos; era la peor parte._

 _No vio otra salida, más que tirarse al fuego ardiente de la pira._

 _Una mujer, diferente a la de burlona mirada, se aproximó como pudo al que sería un cuerpo vació, donde su alma sería enviada al Hades. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de tristeza._

− _No puedo salvarte...−musito, pero, sorpresivamente, sonrió−pero estarás con quien fuiste destinado, Hércules._

… _Hércules…_

− ¡Profesor Heracles!−abrió sobresaltado los ojos. El conductor suspiro hastiado−ya llegamos−señalo.

El heleno giro la cabeza del sujeto a la edificación enfrente del auto: un hotel. Sadiq estacionó cerca de ahí, y ambos caminaron hasta entrar a la recepción. El turco hablo con el recepcionista, diciendo algo de "uno de los invitados de…" bla, bla, bla.

Karpusi miraba la arquitectura; preciosa, con los toques de la nación egipcia, junto con un jardín abierto donde residía una fuente donde fluía el agua. Las flores le daban más vida al recinto. El griego se sintió afortunado, dormiría en un hermoso paraíso (según su punto de vista).

Sintió la pesada mano de su acompañante presionarle el hombro, más brusco de lo que debía ser−Profesor Karpusi, su habitación esta lista, el recepcionista me dio esta llave para usted−le entrego el mencionado objeto con el número 776−el botones ya debió llevar su maleta−ante su silencio, frunció más el ceño, pero forzó una sonrisa−que tenga buena noche−y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, por la furia contenida.

Heracles se quedó unos minutos, mas el cansancio del que estaba acostumbrado le obligaba a ir a buscar su cama o se dormiría todo incomodo en el suelo de piedra.

Subiendo por la escalera, llegó a su cuarto, lo abrió con la llave, descubriendo su maleta al lado de la puerta. No le hizo mucho caso, pues, luego de cerrar la puerta, se lanzó en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana del día siguiente, se convirtió en uno de los más memorables de su vida.

El hecho de conocer a todos los investigadores para la excavación arqueológica en las antiguas ruinas cerca de las pirámides, dio a nacer una emoción que solo pudo mostrar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque interiormente, estallaba de felicidad.

Entre ellos conoció a Kiku Honda, el arqueólogo japonés que organizo todo eso, por la oportunidad de salir del encierro del trabajo de laboratorio para ir a su primera excavación, en un país diferente y lejos al suyo.

Descubrió que Sadiq, era el asistente del nipón y también experto entorno a la excavación, pero este parecía tener poco interés por la historia –y la mirada que le dirigió al asiático le basto para explicarse la razón del turco.

También estuvieron profesores como él, pero le dio mala espina uno en especial; Arthur Kirkland ocultaba algo debajo de esa máscara de caballero.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que destaco entre todo ellos.

¿Fue su forma de caminar, tan digna de un rey? ¿Su físico con esa piel marrón claro? ¿O esos ojos? Sí, apostaba todo a que eran esos verdes iris, que le dirigieron una mirada tranquila y a la vez, misteriosa.

Se le acerco lo más normal que pudo, sin cortar la conexión entre ambos al mirarse. Pudo divisar como también quedaba igual de atontado que él.

El silencio, a diferencia de con Sadiq, era mágico y nada incómodo.

De su boca no pudieron salir palabras, fue el otro quien se tuvo que presentar.

−Gupta Muhammad Hassan, arqueólogo local−levanto la mano para que se la estrechara.

−Profesor Heracles Karpusi, maestro de Historia griega y Edad Antigua−correspondió al saludo.

El heleno sabía muy bien lo que le ocurrió con el egipcio: un flechazo, amor a primera vista.

Consiguió ser su amigo en medio de una larga conversación, y supo que esos meses fuera de su adorada nación, serían mucho mejor de lo que esperaría.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¿Por qué te llamas "Heracles"?−saco el tema el egipcio.

De su encuentro, habían pasado dos meses, y, como supuso, se habían vuelto tan amigos que ya no se trataban de "usted", sino de una forma más íntima.

Ese poco tiempo bastaba para conocerse más a fondo de lo que hubieran hecho con cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Ahora, sentados al borde de la fuente del hotel, Gupta le hizo esa pregunta.

−Mi madre… me puso así−respondió con simpleza. Increíblemente, el otro lo conocía tan bien, que sabía cuándo acortaba una historia interesante. Suspiro con una leve sonrisa−mi madre también fue profesora de historia, le fascinan tanto como a mí,.. las leyendas y mitos griegos. Fue por una… casualidad, que el día en que supo que me esperaba, soñara con el nacimiento del gran bisnieto de Perseo,… Hércules. Lo tomo como una señal. Su familia… no creyó en eso, e inclusive esperaban a una niña. Pero… resulto que mi madre siempre tuvo la razón; tuvo a un varón,.. al que llamo Heracles.

El africano estaba muy entretenido escuchándolo, hipnotizado por la anécdota y la voz parsimoniosa del heleno.

Entonces corto las miradas entre ellos.

−Tengo que decirte una cosa, Heracles−ese tono; se avecinaba algo malo−jamás se lo he contado a nadie, solo a mi madre. Tú has sido un verdadero amigo, a pesar del corto tiempo en que hemos convivido−la palabra "amigo" fue muy agridulce para el de pelo marrón. Gupta tomo aire para su confesión−Desde que 11 años, siempre he tenidos sueños en donde yo…no soy yo. Me explico−dice, pensando que el otro lo miraba confundido−, se asemeja a mí, pero es como si fuera un recuerdo que no me perteneciera. Y ya sé que es raro…

−A mi igual−dejo con las palabras en la boca a su compañero−yo soñaba con que era Hércules, Gupta. Lo sé porque en mis sueños revivía sus trabajos, luchas… ¿y tú, Gup?

El apodo provoco que el hombre tragara grueso−cuando duermo, sueño que soy alguien de la realeza, pero, parecía que las cosas que hacía era de una persona que es muy conocida en mi nación.

− ¿Quién?

No pudo responderle, pues el sonido del maullido de gatos del celular del mediterráneo interrumpieron sus confesiones.

Un mensaje de Kiku: _"En el museo, Heracles-san. Debes ver esto"._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaban en la entrada del Museo de El Cairo. Apenas recibió ese mensaje, atino a tomar la mano del egipcio, quien mejor conocía el lugar, diciéndole que el japonés parecía apurado por la forma corta de sus palabras al escribir.

El recinto que había recibido varios descubrimientos dentro de esos meses de trabajo, era grande y majestuoso. Pero no se detuvieron a admirar su belleza, cuando vieron a Sadiq en la puerta, golpeteando con el pie el suelo, de tal forma que parecía Tambor.

Dirigió una mirada de muerte al griego al ver que no venía solo (en ese tiempo de convivencia, empezaron a llevarse como perro y gato, pero esa es otra historia); aun así, no le reclamo.

Debía ser serio si el turco no le gritaba.

El moreno les guio por el mismo camino que hacían cuando revisaban la exposición egipcia. Lo extraño vino cuando le señalo que se agacharan y lo siguieran gateando.

Reclamos ninguno, la actitud de Adnan les preocupaba en cierto sentido.

Visualizaron al nipón escondido, se aproximaron en silencio.

−¿Qué ocurre…Kiku?

−Había un infiltrado−eso no era suficiente.

−¿A qué se refiere, señor Honda?−el líder recién noto al egipcio entre ellos, pero, en vez de molestarse, decidió responderle.

−Resulta, que, entre nosotros, estaba un integrante de un grupo que cree en la magia negra y asociado al tema−inicio− y durante años, intentaron integrarse a grandes grupos arqueológicos, con la intención de practicar sus "poderes" para resucitar a los muertos.

Estaba incrédulos, ¿Qué clase de historia era esa?

La seriedad de Kiku, basto para entender que esa era la realidad.

−¿Quién?

La decepción se vio reflejada en el rostro del asiático; −Arthur Kirkland.

Un "me lo esperaba" iba a salir de los labios de Heracles, pero el otro parecía afectado por verse traicionado por el que consideraba uno de sus amigos.

Justo en ese momento, varias voces se escucharon fuertemente, aclamando a una persona en específico.

Se asomaron, con cuidado de no ser vistos. Y ahí estaba; el británico usando una capa oscuro, con libro en mano y una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa.

Recitaba palabras en latín, las cuales solo entendió "resucitar", "almas", "regresar".

Al terminar el dichoso conjuro, el grupo aclamaba más fuerte, haciendo reverencias al rubio de ojos verdes, quien sacaba una urna negra.

−Almas atrapadas−hablo perfectamente claro−¡regresen a los cuerpos que le pertenecen!−exclamo, mientras las alabanzas de los otros seguidores se aceleraban.

Abrió la urna de una vez, y varias esferas de luz salieron volando.

Lo que estaban viendo era poco creíble, muy fantasioso.

Intentaron retirarse cautelosamente, pero, sucedió lo impredecible, una de las esferas fue directo al pecho de Gupta, quien cayo inconsciente.

Al pronunciar su nombre en un tono de voz demasiado alto, dio a conocer su escondite.

Los encapuchados se fueron encima de ellos, pero el turco reacciono más rápido, dándole una golpiza a cada uno que se atravesara en su camino.

Iba a tomar a Gupta en sus brazos, para salir huyendo…cuando otra vez paso.

Otra esfera, dirigida a su pecho, fue introducida.

El japonés se arrodillo a su lado, intentando levantarlo, pero Heracles lo obligo a dejarle, musitando un "vayan por ayuda".

Vio a Kiku y a Sadiq huir, y fue lo último antes de que todo se oscureciera.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una mujer estaba frente a él, tenía los ojos grises, y denotaban sabiduría en ellos. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

−¿Sabes quién soy?−inquirió ella.

−Te pareces…a alguien, pero es imposible…que lo seas−respondió, a lo que la fémina suspiro, como si se lo hubiera esperado.

−Los humanos siempre me han llamado Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría−dice.

−Entonces, podrías responderme… ¿dónde estoy?−otro de sus sueños, quizá.

−Esta vez no son tus recuerdos−esperen, ¿recuerdos?−sé que eso te confunde, gran héroe.

−¿Cómo me has llamado?

−Como lo has oído−se acercó a él−créeme cuando te digo que fuiste Hércules en una vida, y también debes creerme, que hubo un error contigo−cuando lo vio con una pizca de enojo, se dispuso a aclarlo−no te ofendas, pues me refiero a que tu alma destinada fue separada de ti antes de nacer−¿quién? Se preguntaba−poned atención a la memoria…

Todo lo que observo le dio las pistas; una tumba egipcia, dos sirvientas trayéndole un jarrón a una mujer de lo más hermosa, adornada por joyas y corona de oro, una cobra negra dentro del jarrón y como este dio la mordida que termino por matarla.

Su alma destinada, era una de las ultimas reinas de Egipto; Cleopatra.

−Desgraciadamente, nacieron en tiempos diferentes, y cuando eso sucede, las vidas están inclinadas a la desgracia−dijo.

Sin embargo, había algo de la reina que le llamaba más su atención.

−Es hora de que vuelvas, Heracles−le avisa la diosa−vuestro viaje, recién inicia…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Despertó en el mismo lugar donde quedo desmayado. Parecía como si su conversación con Atenea hubiera sido cosa de segundos.

Las personas de hace unos segundos había desaparecido, con Arthur incluido.

Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo. Fue a donde estaba Gupta para despertarlo, y una visión paso por su mente.

¿Era una broma o el dulce destino?

Porque, el rostro apacible del africano en su inconsciencia, le recordaron la tranquila faz de la reina al morir…iguales.

Conclusión: Gupta es la reencarnación de Cleopatra.

Al final de cuentas, siempre estuvo destinado al otro. Sonrió, y dio intento de despertarlo, resultando exitoso. Este preguntaba sobre qué había sucedido, y él le prometió que se lo diría en el hotel.

Se encontraron con los otros, quienes llamaron a la policía para detener a los del grupo. Fueron detenidos todos…excepto Arthur.

Heracles, por segunda vez, comprendió otra cosa de dicho sueño.

Un viaje para atrapar al inglés, quien, de seguro no tenía buenas intenciones al ir soltando almas. Pero no podía hacerlo solo; que Kiku o Sadiq decidieran venir o no, no era lo importante. De una u otra forma, debía convencer a Gupta de seguirlo, y sino...

Habían pasado varios siglos para que sus almas se reencontraran, de cualquier manera, se iban a juntar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y que comenten su opinión en este y otros de mis fics, o pónganlos en "favoritos" o "follows".

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
